


Chocolate

by an0ther_dreamer



Series: Merlin Valentines [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen hated St Valentine’s Day. Not because she rarely received any gifts from besotted secret admirers, but because Morgana received so very many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC.  
> Warning: Contains ahistorical chocolaty goodness.

Gwen hated St Valentine’s Day. Not because she rarely received any gifts from besotted secret admirers, but because Morgana received so very many.

 

This year’s haul contained a box of delicacies sent by Prince Fendrel of Hispania called _chocolates_.

 

They looked like tiny mud cakes. Mud cakes Morgana was putting into her _mouth_.

 

Morgana gave a moan that made Gwen think entirely unculinary thoughts and turn bright red.

 

Morgana smirked and drew Gwen into a kiss that tasted like smooth, sweet sin.

 

“Morgana?” Gwen murmured.

“Mmmmm?” Morgana drew back and ran her thumb down Gwen’s jaw line.  


 

“Marry Prince Fendrel.”


End file.
